powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Adrian Fisher
Dr. Adrian Fisher is a scientist and inventor, and the mentor of the Atomic Force Rangers. Character History Little is known about Fisher's childhood or teen years, other than that he was friends with Bruce DeMoines in high school before going to college. He also married and had a son, Tyndall, and founded Fisher Labs, Inc. In his late twenties or early thirties, Dr. Fisher discovered the Gel Troopers' weakness (adding a single proton, neutron or electron to their molecular structure dissolves them into acid) and built the Proton Stinger. This made him Gelato's number one enemy. Of course, he knew he couldn't stop there, and combining this fact with his knowledge of the Morphing Grid, he created the Atomic Morphers. He gave them to three young adults who had just arrived in Five Hills, Seymour Russell, Andrew Davis and Gwen Montgomery, and only just in time: Hydrotox was sent to attack the city. He had to call several times during the battle to give them instructions and access codes. Dr. Fisher kept experimenting and designing new weapons for the Rangers. His work occupied much of his time, but he still noticed Marcus and Rebel try to fool their parents into thinking they were Rangers (thanks to a pair of Hyper Hearing Aids he'd just created). Deciding to play along, he made them two temporary morphers and told them that whichever performed best would be allowed to test his latest project. Later, while the three Rangers were captured by Melton and Elitor, that same project (the Vortex Gauntlet) was stolen. The thief, Jack Steel, was caught soon after, but the gauntlet wasn't built to come off. Dr. Fisher was furious, but allowed him to rescue the Rangers, only to quickly build and insert a deactivation chip and have Jack arrested. Although he was reluctant and distrustful of the delinquent, the Rangers managed to convince Fisher that they could rehabilitate Jack. When Dr. Fisher found out that the elusive Time Walker was in fact Tyndall, he was furious. It finally came out that Tyndall had been born with superpowers thanks to an experimental migraine drug his mother had been taking, and that at the age of five he'd accidentally killed her with a T-Rex hatching brought from the ancient past. Dr. Fisher had tried to neutralize his powers at age fifteen, but Tyndall pulled a few wires and prevented it without his knowledge. Tyndall also made him reveal the Abandoned Project, the precursor to the Rangers' morphers. Its tendency to explode was the reason for it being abandoned, but a new Gel Shocker (and Gel Assassin) attack made it clear that the Abandoned Project needed to be finished. Personality Dr. Fisher is mature and generally businesslike, and though he does get shocked or upset or angry, he can calm down in seconds. He is, however, slow to forgive and tends to hold grudges, but he knows enough to set them aside when the battle against Gelato calls for it--with the possible exception of Tyndall, whom he still blames for his wife's death. Talents and Abilities Dr. Fisher is a technological genius, creating nearly all of the Rangers' arsenal and guiding them from Fisher Labs. Appearance Dr. Fisher is Caucasian, with brown hair and eyes, and wears glasses. Category:Atomic Force Category:Mentors